


Late Night at the Lab

by Kamefootninja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamefootninja/pseuds/Kamefootninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Donnie do in his lab late at night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at the Lab

Raph noticed that the lab light was on. Three O’clock in the freaking morning and Donnie still hadn’t gone to bed.  
  
Raph had only got up to get a drink, but now he was too awake to get back to sleep. He was heading back to his room to push some weights when he’d heard a whimper coming from behind the lab door.  
  
Worried that Donnie had managed to hurt himself again, he turned back around to open the lab door. As soon as the door started to open he heard a startled cry and Donnie desperately tried to hide something in his lap.  
  
“What you got there?” Raph asked, approaching his immediate younger brother, wanting to know what he was trying to hide.  
  
“N.Nothing.” Donnie stuttered, his blush evident against his pale olive cheeks.  
  
Raph raised his eyebrows, clearly amused by his brother’s embarrassment. His eyes flicked down towards his brother’s lap, taking note at where his hands were trying to cover his erection.  
  
“Didn’t know you had it in ya.” Raph teased, chuckling as his brother flushed even more, suddenly finding a spot on the floor very interesting.  
  
Curiously Raph turned to look at the computer screen, wondering what had gotten his intellectual brother so hot and bothered.  
  
It took him a while to work out where the picture was from. It was a group photo that had been cropped and blown up; so that the screen showed Raph leaning against Donnie, the purple banded turtle had an arm wrapped around his brother’s waist.  
  
“Where you thinking of me?” It was a simple question. He didn’t sound angry or disgusted like Donnie had feared; only amused, with a teasing smirk plastered across his face.  
  
Donnie barely protested as his brother moved his hands away from his member, looking over it curiously before their eyes met.  
  
“I think you were, weren’t ya?” Raph wrapped his hand around Donnie’s shaft, making the younger turtle’s knuckles turn white as he grabbed the arms of the chair, a desperate high pitched churr erupting from his chest.  
  
Donnie didn’t break eye contact as Raph started to slowly stroke him. Afraid to even blink in case Raph disappeared.  
  
Raph smirked, not taking his eyes away from Donnie’s brown orbs as he jerked his hand over the swollen organ.   
  
“Is this what you were imagining Donnie? ” Raph husked, loving the way Donnie moaned as he sped up his pace, bringing his brother even closer to the edge. “My hand wrapped around ya cock. While you try not to scream my name too loudly? Me making you come all over my hand?” Raph’s smirk never left his face, fully enjoying seeing his calm and collected brother losing his cool because of him.  
  
Donnie was panting hard, churring with every movement of Raph’s hand. He had been close before Raph had interrupted him, but with the object of his desire stroking him towards completion, and that deep voice talking to him like that; he couldn’t hold back as he came hard and fast into Raph’s hand, bringing his own hand up to bite his wrist, stopping himself from screaming out.  
  
He shuddered through a smaller after-shock orgasm as Raph continued to stroke him, pumping him until her was sure that he’d emptied his load.  
  
Donnie slumped against Raph’s plastron, resting his forehead against his brother’s stomach as he tried to compose his thoughts, gasping for breath as he started to come down from his high.  
  
He started to push away from Raph, only to find Raph's hand on the back of his neck stopping him from moving. He lifted his gaze to meet this brother’s amber eyes hooded with lust.  
  
“Now you help me.” Raph purred, gently pushing Donnie’s head down towards his crotch.  
  
Donnie could see Raph’s penis starting to poke out from his slit, filling out as Donnie’s breath washed over it.  
  
He shook his head, wordlessly refusing his brothers unspoken command.  
  
“Ya can’t give me a display like that, and not pay me back when ya get me hard.” Raph grunted, his grip on Donnie’s neck increasing slightly.  
  
Donnie’s hand came up to rub over Raph’s exposed head, making the hot head churr lowly in his throat. “Then let me jerk you off.” Donnie offered, nuzzling into Raph’s hand, hoping that Raph wouldn’t push it.  
  
Raph moaned, letting Donnie use his hand to coax him his out of his shell. For a moment he loosened the grip on Donnie's neck, only to push back on the top of his head, forcing his face towards his erection.   
  
Donnie pushed his lips together as tight as possible as Raph’s penis hit his mouth, refusing to let his brother force himself inside.  
  
Raph growled impatiently, proving that he paid attention during their lessons as his thumb found the pressure point on the side of Donnie’s neck.   
  
Donnie whimpered slightly as his jaw automatically opened as a result, the slight pain building as Raph increased his pressure sliding into Donnie’s mouth.  
  
Raph churred loudly as he felt the wet warmth around his member, pushing slowly into his younger brother’s mouth. Donnie tried to protest around his mouthful. The sound was too muffled to be understood, but the vibrations made his brother cry out in pleasure.  
  
Donnie braced himself against his brother’s plastron, trying to push himself away but only succeeding in pushing Raph’s thumb harder into his pressure point.  
  
As Donnie’s jaw opened wider Raph began to thrust inside, pulling back a bit as Donnie’s gag reflex kicked in.  
  
Donnie wrapped his hand around the base of Raph’s penis to stop him from thrusting too deep. Moaning out his brother’s name Raph eased off the pressure point, moving his hand to rest against the back of Donnie’s head again; taking the gesture to mean that Donnie had given in.  
  
Realising that he didn’t have much of a choice Donnie closed his lips around his brother’s length, reluctantly sucking it lightly. The response he pulled from Raph encouraged him to continue; licking and sucking at the organ in his mouth to try and get it over with as quickly as possible.  
  
“Donnie!” Raph’s moans were starting to become a higher pitch as he climbed towards completion. Dropping his hands to grip the top of Donnie’s shell, his hips bucking forward but Donnie’s hand around the base of his cock stopping him from thrusting too deep.  
  
Even though Donnie hated giving the blowjob, the churrs and groans from the brother that he’d lusted after for so long almost made up for it. Donnie lifted his eyes to watch Raph’s face as he hummed, watching the pleasure course throughout his partner as the action vibrated around his penis.  
  
Raph’s head snapped backwards, loudly crying out his pleasure. Donatello’s name mixed somewhere amongst the churrs and moans.  
  
He didn’t have any more warning before his mouth was being filled with his brother’s seed. Donnie quickly pulled his mouth away, spitting the salty white fluid onto the floor as he continued to milk his brother with his hand.  
  
Raph leaned back against the desk behind him, completely spent, his face was flushed and he was gasping for breath.   
  
“Damn Donnie.” He sighed, his eyes closed as he basked in the afterglow. “You’re amazing.”  
  
Donatello’s heart soared at those words, and he decided that the blowjob was worth it, just to hear those words from Raph. He stood up from the chair to sit on the desk next to Raph, using one hand to support himself as he nuzzled into his lovers chest, churring contently as he rested his other hand against Raph’s plastron.   
  
Raph wrapped one of his arms around Donnie’s waist, chuckling as he remembered that Donnie had done the same thing in the photograph that had started all of this.   
  
Donnie turned tired, confused eyes to look up at his brother, silently asking what he found funny.  
  
Raph didn’t say anything as he shook his head, gathering his young lover into his arm, holding him bridal style as he stood from the table, waiting for Donnie to reach over and switch the computer off before carrying him up to his room.  
  
“This never happened.” Raph declared as he placed his brother down on the bed.  
  
Donnie was about to protest before he caught the cheeky smile on Raph’s face, nodding his understanding of the real meaning behind that statement; no one else needed to know about this.   
  
They both enjoyed their first time together, and judging by the mischievous look in Raph’s eye, Donnie guessed that this wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
